


操戈

by RyanMilk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, 战国au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 03:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanMilk/pseuds/RyanMilk
Summary: 战国au & 长公主金妠/质子白艾





	操戈

**Author's Note:**

> 2017

周哀王十九年，蕞城之战，白国率百万之兵伐金。时年寒岁，雪压山河，长公主金氏披发裸足，出城献玺。

周哀王二十年，白国内乱，相国篡位。

此皆寻常事也。

——《战国书·白国卷》  
寻常事也。

那个乱世。

北风朔朔，大雪天寒，大块积雪间裸露出松软的烂泥。崇山关突然蹄声如雷，风驰电掣般闪过一支人马。为首的女子一身束腰窄袖齐膝黑袄，黑发披落，眸中像冰凉的春水一样冷峻肃杀，她一手猛地勒住马，随着一声嘶鸣声，手持的长戟雪亮的锋刃在阳光下灼灼耀眼。

崇山道山势迂回，小路到处是车马碾踏出的沟坎和雪水泡软的松泥。再向前踏一步，就是白国的疆地。

先后柯氏率百万骑兵，正是从这崇山道一举杀入白国，一路攻城夺地，势如破竹，剑锋直逼都城。白王遣长子白艾为质入金，一去经年。

而如今，白国慢慢磨尖爪牙，两国局势愈发紧张。先后柯氏却早已病逝，先王心力交瘁，年岁昏老，举国重任担在他唯一的子女瘦弱的肩上。

金妠抿紧唇，她勒着马，看向远处绵延的山脉，身后忽然响起哒哒的马蹄声。一位门客骑马从后面赶上来，他翻身下马，向长公主行了礼。

金妠看向他，对方一身棉袍已风尘仆仆。他紧紧蹙着眉，开口道，“此行去说服式国国君连横抗白，需要借路白国，不远就快到白国的疆土了，在下认为，再让质子跟从，有所不妥。”

并骑在金妠身旁年轻颀秀的公子，就是白国质子白艾。她母亲是狄人，因而有着淡绿色的眸子和金发。她看了那门客一眼，眸中不起波澜。

门客抿紧唇，他看向那束金发的年轻公子，语气铿锵，“国仇心痛！质子是白国人，如今去式国求援，正是对白国不利。殿下以为质子不会通风报信吗？”

金妠微微昂起下巴，看向身侧这位质子。质子常年独居小院，肤色透白。国事繁多，她也从未想过要见这位安分的质子。那日她趁夜色昏黑出城，却见一人长跪在城门口。错愕之下，她听身旁门客言语，才知那是白国质子。

“你为何跪在此？”

“愿随殿下前往式国。”

金妠冷着脸上下打量她一番，纵马绕过她身侧，出了城门。

-  
质子不卑不亢地答道，“在下熟知白国寸土寸地，愿为殿下效劳。”

门客咄咄逼人，“质子不想回白国，不想见父王吗？何人会为敌国带路？白国狼子野心，质子也是蓄谋已久！” 

金妠反手从背后抽出长戟，一簇红缨在风中猎猎飞扬，雪白的锋刃直指质子的胸口，

“我怎知你不会背叛我！”

质子直着脊梁，向那锋刃挨近几寸，冰冷的金属贴着衣物，金妠甚至能感受到对方胸膛从长戟传到手上的跳动。

空气在一瞬凝固下去，门客们屏息凝神看着眼前的这一幕。金妠看向对方的双眼，闪烁着坚韧柔和，清清亮亮的光。

金妠心中怔了一拍，她扬手收回长戟。

门客还想再说什么，长公主朗声向一众人说道，“今后若疑质子，如同疑我！”

那位看起来有些嬴弱的质子怔了怔，朝她轻轻笑了笑。

郑邑僻居白国西陲，西与金国接壤，东南有式国，自伐白之战后，几国局势愈发紧张，百姓间却没有一点剑拔弩张的火药味。各地的买卖人和粮商盐商依旧在西市赁屋而居，贩卖货物。城门的商人来来往往，热闹非凡。

此时黄昏已驾薄雾降临，再赶路恐怕惹人生疑。长公主带着十几门客扮作商队，进了郑邑的一家客栈歇息。  
-

外边的天色已经昏黑下去，金妠盘腿坐在席前，添了根灯芯。

出金国时，她毫不理会在城门长跪的人。驾马向外走了好几里，一个门客突然上前，示意她向后看去。 

那时正好下着鹅毛大雪，道路上满是烂泥和积雪，但隐隐能看到一个身影跟在后面。

她蹙起眉，冷着脸嘱咐道，“加快行程！” 

门口突然传来敲门声，她抬起头，白日那门客推门进来，他轻轻皱着眉，神色有些担忧。

“殿下，您真的放心质子？”

金妠轻轻吹了吹手中的灯芯，门客又说，“如今到白国的疆土，质子一旦通风报信，白国半夜围城，在下担忧殿下您的安危。”

金妠抬起眼，“你是担心我的，还是你的？”

门客跪在地上，“在下绝无半点私心。”

“罢了。”金妠目光带着几分困倦，“既然你不放心，那就去看着质子吧。”

门客还想说什么，只见长公主把灯芯向燃着的油灯里一扔，火焰刹那窜得老高。

夜深寒已极，只听见院内的竹风声。金妠披着大衣坐起身，走到院外，井冷栖鸦，露浓苔滑。一人也坐在小院的台阶上，一手撑着下巴仰头看着天。

是质子。  
-

那日她嘱咐众人加快行程后，便将这事抛在了脑后。约莫过了一日，日中片刻，她和众人停下烧水泡携带的干粮时，只见那个模模糊糊的人影又出现在远处。金妠头疼地叹口气，看了看身旁一个门客。

“殿下有何事嘱咐？”

金妠指了指不远处的身影，“诺，去给他送匹马。”

-  
“殿下？”

质子笑着喊了她一声，打断了她的思绪，白日束起的金发散落下来，“我很久都没看过白国的夜晚了。”

金妠在她身边坐下，她垂着眼，“质子睡不着？”

“嗯。殿下也睡不着吧……白国先前少许兵卒跨境冒犯，虽然已经惩办了，但显然是试探。以后怕是风雨欲来呢。”

金妠轻轻看着她，似笑非笑，“质子关心这些？”

“只是心疼殿下而已，”对方双手搭在膝盖上，看着远处漆黑的夜色，轻轻叹口气，金妠怔了怔，她的心也因这叹气声晃了一下。等她回过神来时，只见质子看着远方，风吹着她的金发，样子像是有些落寞。

“你母亲是狄人？”她小心翼翼地打破了宁静。

质子回过头，看着她轻轻笑了笑，“她在我三岁的时候就过世了……没关系的，我一点印象都没有了。倒是恒礼，每年在她墓前都会哭上一次。”

她知道质子说的是白国君主的小儿子，但她的语气却像在说寻常人家的事，像在说她一个爱哭鼻子的弟弟。长公主看着她，也微微笑了笑，“你在金国待了多久？” 

质子撑着下巴，思索着，“应该有十年了，恒礼那时七岁，我也才九岁，母亲逝的早，他从小跟我长大，说起来，也很久没见他了。”

“十年？”长公主有些惊讶地看着她，“十年都在雅苑吗？我没去过雅苑……你不想回白国吗？”

“两国局势这么紧张，殿下肯放人吗？”她见金妠抿紧唇，就笑了笑，继续说道，“殿下没去过雅苑……” 

她没能再说下去，因为外边突然传来长短兵器的碰撞声和乱哄哄的脚步声。金娜蹙起眉，她拽起白艾，推开门扉，外面火光冲天。

她们躲在人群中，乘乱逃到了巷口。巷口外停着一辆舍人乘坐的立车，之前与质子争辩的门客正焦急地等待着她。他见质子也在，微微一怔，正想要说些什么，金妠却已把白艾拉了上来。一群拿长枪的兵卒从郑邑城北的夷门涌了进来，金妠和白艾藏在立车的角落，门客取下斜背在背后的弓，张弓搭箭，向火把影中的白卒射去，城门人声鼎沸，铁甲铿锵，无数火把照得半天通明。

此时白卒围城，大路上到处都是白兵。金妠紧紧抿着唇，她看着挤在一旁的质子，对方的金发没来得及束起，散落在一边。她对上了她浅绿色的眸子，微微一怔。

“质子不下去吗？”长公主轻轻说。“他们会把你送回白国都邑的。” 

质子看着她，眸中忽然露出了一点笑意。她的话带着点热气，在局限的空间里搅动起空气，她的声音轻轻的，这样就进不了驾车的门客的耳，但金妠却觉得心脏被什么轻飘飘的东西给蹭了蹭。 

“殿下，”白艾看着她，笑着说，“告诉你一个秘密，伐白之战后，父王被要挟派遣质子，恒礼还小。父王就让我女扮男装，到金国当质子。”

金妠怔怔地看着她，对方轻飘飘的声音钻进她的耳中，“我来金国当了十年质子，欠父王的，欠白国的，早就还清了。”

她这么风轻云淡地说着，长公主却觉得有什么沉甸甸的东西压在心上，她忽然在宽大衣袖下握住了质子，质子的手背很凉。

“你那时怕吗？”

对方那双浅绿色的眸子依旧温柔地看着她，“怕，”她轻轻说，“但后来有人跟我说不要怕，她会带糖给我吃。”

她们靠着立车的车壁，没有再说话。外面乱哄哄的声音渐渐弱了下来。门客握着缰绳向前飞驰。等逃到没有白军踪迹的小路时，他勒住马，微微喘了喘气，将两人请下车。

-  
他们将马拴在木桩上，用打火石点燃了干草堆，温暖的火光跳跃着。几人都很疲倦了，于是就地坐下，靠着树桩歇息。

金妠大脑昏昏沉沉，即将入睡时，门客忽然走到她面前，他神色担忧，“殿下，白卒是冲您来的，我们行踪暴露，再让质子跟我们一路，不知还会出什么乱子。”

白艾还未入睡，她靠着树桩，看了门客两眼，什么也没说。

金妠抿了抿唇，“先休息吧，不知白卒是否还在后面，等会我们还得再赶路。”

“殿下，您以为白卒是怎么知道我们踪迹的？他和您说了几句，您就上当了吗？他流的是白家的血，”门客眸中倒映着火光，“永远都是金国的敌人。”

金娜咬着唇，她对上门客的目光，沉默了很久。半响，她才开口，“我相信质子不是细作。”

白艾怔在原地，她双眼微微睁大，有些不敢置信地看着她。门客紧紧蹙着眉，他站起身，在原地踱步几下。

“您真的相信质子？”

见长公主微微颔首，他眉头蹙的更紧了。门客转过身，突然从腰间抽出长剑，欺身抵住了金妠的咽喉。

“抱歉——”他的话音未落，一把匕首却抵在了小腹上。门客顺着匕首向上看去，长公主冷冷地看着他，“不必演戏了吧？”

门客怔在原地，只听金妠继续说，“你晚上急着说要去监视质子，我和质子在院子里坐了这么久，也不见你身影。一出巷子，就看到你驾着立车在等。不觉得太蹩脚了吗？”

门客深吸了一口气，他唇边露出一个笑容，“殿下，您的刀再深入一分，我的剑就可以割下你的头颅。您最好乖乖的，不要动，等追兵赶来好了。”

金妠忽然轻笑一声，门客怔了怔神，大脑突然一片眩晕，他双腿一软，跪坐在了地上。质子站在他后边，气喘吁吁地抱着一块大石头，又往他后颈砸了一下。门客眼前一黑，晕倒过去。

-  
质子向她眨眨眼，金妠露出了一个笑容，她抱起地上的包裹，朝前走了一会，对方仍然站在后边，没有跟上来。金妠困惑地转过身，朝她看去，“走吧？追兵很快就会到了。”

白艾唇边露着笑意，她看着转过身的长公主，轻轻说，“殿下方才说信我，我也信殿下。”

金妠面色微微发烫，她看着对方带着温和的笑意的眸子，淡淡的月光下，像小河洒满细碎的光。直到质子轻轻拍了拍她的肩，她才如梦方醒。

“您也许不知道，”质子站在她身边说，“去式国唯一的路从郑邑到钿阳，到钿阳后，就算到了式国，就没什么可担忧的了。但要到钿阳，就要先横渡衡河。”

金妠跟着她向前望去，衡河的轮廓在夜色中隐隐约约显现出来，急流阵阵拍击着乱石。  
岸边系着一只小船。  
-

此时正值寒冬，天寒地冻，河水冰冷刺骨，浊浪滚滚。两人朝下游划去，却看到远处隐隐闪出两团火光，迅速向这靠来。

白卒。

衡河水面宽阔，两艘大船的轮廓隐隐约约显现出来。传来白军气急败坏的叫喊声。两人加紧了划船，弓弦响处，十几弩箭擦破空气，向小船射来。

白艾拽住金妠的袍襟往下一扯，将她猛地摔倒船舱里，耳边一阵乱响，几支弩箭射在船板，箭镞深深扎进木板里。

月影有些黯淡，周围四处是水流击打乱石声。船桨没人把控，船在水面上团团打转，被急流卷着往下游冲去，一时冲出了几米。白艾艰难地上前一把抓住浆，勉强稳住了船身。

身后的追兵紧逼不舍，只听又是弓弦铮铮声，几支弩箭向小船射来，擦着白艾的衣袍而过。

金妠蹙起眉头，她抄起船舱里的戟，艰难地挪到白艾身边。

白艾怔了怔，“殿下，快回舱！”

金妠向前看去，那两簇火光越逼越近。她扶着船沿站起身，挥戟砍断系着桨的麻绳。船桨落入水里，小船一下横了过来，金妠踉跄一下，被白艾一把揽住，两人靠在船边。小船被急流卷着向下游冲去，一直漂出老远，突然打了个旋，倾覆在浊流中，在追兵眼中消失不见。

两人屏息凝神，无人拨桨的小船连连打转，被激流浊水裹挟着冲向下游。金妠靠着船沿，坐在沉重的黑暗中，只能听到耳边彻寒的水声。夜间的寒风袭来，小船一上一下剧烈抖动着，每块木板都像要被水流打断冲散。小船突然剧烈地上下颠簸，水花溅起老高，把她浑身淋透。金妠深吸了一口气，耳畔忽然传来质子的声音，“冷吗？”

她咬着颤抖的牙回应道，“不冷。”

“真的？”

金妠打个寒颤，她冻僵了的手突然被人握住，“还不冷？”

紧接着，一件大衣轻轻盖在她身上，热度源源不断地传来。金娜微微怔了怔，她轻笑出声，“质子在报刚刚的恩吗？”

天色很黑，她几乎看不清质子的脸，但她却感受到对方明显怔住了。过上半响，她才听到对方的回应。

“殿下觉得，应该如何报恩呢？”

金妠困惑地看着她，“怎么突然问起这个？”

夜色中，她听见质子的声音，“我刚进金国那会，和别国的小王孙们住一块，他们是和出嫁的嫔妃姐姐一起来的，很快就会回去。他们瞧不起我，就经常抢我东西，围着奚落我。有一次，嗯……我要报恩的人来了，她把他们都呵斥走，告诉我不用怕，下次她会带糖给我吃。但很快，我搬到了雅苑，再也没见过她。”

长公主蹙着眉，思索了一会，“等战乱结束，带人家去清溪城如何？有渔歌轻舟，还有水色山光。”她笑起来，“真美啊。”

“殿下也想去吗？”

“当今局势动荡，哪是想去便能去的呢？”急湍渐渐缓下来，但船依旧顺着水流，向下飘去。“跟何况，”金妠看向她，“明天天一亮，白国追兵便会将这片水域围堵，船失了桨，又无法靠岸……”

“不会有事的。”白艾的声音很轻，她深吸了一口气，“看来我们得横渡过去了，殿下能涉水吗？”

金妠靠着船，她神色有些为难。质子叹口气，跪坐在她面前，“殿下信得过我吗？”

金妠抬起头看她，对方眸中流露着恳求，希望，还有一点脆弱的神情，一种情绪遍绿荒原，她微微张着唇，轻轻颔首。

质子将她扶起来，她将长公主腰带的流云扣解开。厚重的长衣被轻轻褪去，一阵刺骨的寒风挟着冰冷的水汽袭来，金妠缩了缩身体。

温暖的身体突然从后面拥过来，将她紧紧抱住。隔着单薄的衣物，属于对方的热度和气息源源不断地传递过来。

“抓紧了，不要怕。”对方看着她，她一时竟忘了恐惧，“殿下，记得屏住呼吸。”

质子抱住她的腰，向右滚去，小船随之向右倾斜，整个都翻了过来。天旋地转，两人一头栽入了冰冷的河水中。

质子一手在急流中划水，另一手紧紧揽着她，金妠深吸了好几口气，乱流之中，连连呛了  
几口水。

金妠紧紧抱着质子的腰，对方抱着她游在冰冷的河水中，她已经冻得浑身麻木。质子的喘气声越来越艰难，遥远的光宛若灵歌，若即若离,欲浮还升。黑暗中几乎看不到对岸，寒冬泅渡冰河，无疑是送死的做法，她本该拒绝，本该恐惧，但她什么也没说，默许了一切。因为她知道,

她能把生命托付给对方。

两人在河水巨大的冲力中翻翻滚滚，沉沉浮浮。河水灌进口鼻，质子的力气逐渐被抽空，眼前也越来越模糊，但不知道是什么力量，还支撑着她挥动着酸疼的手臂，拼命向前划去。

顷刻，她们撞上一个硬梆梆的东西，金妠隐约看到上方有黑影晃动。她不顾一切地扯住那团黑影，手爬脚蹬，一寸一寸把身旁的人拽上了岸。  
-

登上岸的一瞬，质子跪倒在地。金妠连忙扶住她的身子，借着月光，她看清周围是一大片苇滩。寒气彻骨，冷风毫不留情地刮来，金妠的牙关咯咯直响，身体止不住地颤抖成一团，她看向怀中的人。白艾脸色惨白，她颤抖地碰了碰她的脸颊，触感如冰，没有一丝热气。

金妠咬了咬唇，她俯下身，紧紧拥抱住对方，用身体为她取暖。朦胧的河流像一块碧玉隐现涟漪，耳畔传来哗哗的水声，她眼皮很沉，疲惫和困意卷袭着她，好几次都险些昏睡过去。一股强烈的意志却一直支撑着她。慢慢地，白艾的身体开始回暖，也有了热气。金妠松下一大口气，她沉沉睡了过去。  
-

那日她让门客送去马后，放缓了前进的速度。差不多过了半日，质子纵马追上来，风尘仆仆，大衣和头发上都沾满了积雪。

“你为什么要和我们去式国？”金妠眸中结满冰棱，大声向她问道。

对方眸中清清透透，“我能为殿下指路。”

长公主微微颔首，她不起波澜地瞥她一眼，“那就跟着我们吧。”

-  
在金妠醒后不久，白艾也轻轻睁开眼，苍白的月光下，她金色的长发湿淋淋地搭在肩上，脆弱得像要马上碎掉。

金妠轻轻松开紧抱着她的手，让她靠着自己坐着。

两人沉默一会，金妠打破了宁静，“你舍身跟我去式国求援，难道没什么所求吗？”

质子看着她，“殿下还在担心我是白国细作吗？”

金妠佯装严肃， “你从小长在白国，实在难以洗脱嫌疑。”

“殿下想对我这个细作怎么样？”白艾拽起她的手放在自己喉颈处，轻轻地笑起来，“严刑逼供？”

金妠看着被她拉住的手，感觉有什么轻轻晃了晃她的心脏。她顺势捏住对方下巴，凑到她面前，褐色眸子如琥珀盛满月光。两人都怔在原地，有什么微弱的东西同时流过了彼此的血液。

空气中凝结着什么呼之欲出的东西，质子看着她，忽然轻轻叹了口气。长公主回过神，她收回手，对方看着近处摇曳的苇丛出神。

一弯弦月熬成亘古的铜黄，沉寂的夜色露出微光，照亮了远处榆树幽深的凹洞。

**Author's Note:**

> 隐藏结局见开头～


End file.
